


Fine Dining

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Dinner, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mortal Jack Harkness, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Pre-Episode: s02e02 Sleeper, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto gets that date Jack asked him on
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Fine Dining

Ianto hadn't felt this giddy since he first asked Lisa out and she said yes. He was literally bubbling and excitement took over Ianto as he got ready for his date with Jack. They had given it a few days for Jack's concussion to leave, cuts to mend, and bruises to mostly fade but the Captain had grown restless, finding Ianto in the Archives earlier that day to tell him the plans were for tonight if he could make it. Dinner and the cinema, that was all it was but to Ianto it was perfect. Jack was due to pick him up at eight, dinner was quarter past eight and the film was at nine. He didn't know what they were seeing, Jack told him not to look it up. 

Tosh had helped him pick out an outfit, Ianto found himself stressing over it too much and had called her desperately. She had managed to calm him, suggesting he wear the red shirt with the three-piece pinstripe and plain black tie. His usual shoes with dinosaur cufflinks to finish it off. Ianto had donned some aftershave and stressed cleaned the house, he had no idea if they would both be coming back to his or Jack would just drop him home. Ianto hoped the former, not caring too much about taking it slow, he'd already slept with the man and had frankly missed it while he was gone.

A knock at the door had Ianto jumping up from his seat and furiously smoothing down his trousers, grabbing the blazer from where it lay over the top of the sofa and making his way to the door. Before he opened it, Ianto caught sight of himself in the mirror and lightly pushed the front strands of his hair backwards, so they stood up just a little more. Then, deeming himself presentable, Ianto pulled open the door.

"Hey. The old lady down the hall let me in the building." Jack greeted with a nervous smile, standing there, hands behind his back and in a dark navy shirt and grey trousers, a slightly wonky silver tie that matched the silver braces peeking out from under his greatcoat. Jack looked as handsome as ever and Ianto couldn't stop a smile.

"That's fine, she's lovely."

"I uh- I bought you these." He proceeded to hold out a bouquet of tulips, a multitude of red, orange, and pink. They were beautiful and Ianto carefully took them from him.

"They're lovely, you shouldn't have, Jack."

"Hush, I wanted to."

"Let me just put them in water then we can go." He stepped away, letting Jack in and leaving the Captain to shut the door as he made his way to the kitchen. Dropping his blazer on the counter, he grabbed a vase holding some dying daffodils from his sister and threw them out, replacing the water with a fresh lot and letting the new arrangement sit in it. It looks pretty and made Ianto feel all warm inside knowing that they were from Jack. Soft mutterings from the hallway drew Ianto back out of the kitchen, suit jacket now on, to find Jack standing there and cuddling with Moses.

"You're a gorgeous kitty, aren't you." The Captain cooed, unaware of Ianto watching as he stroked Moses' back and let the cat rub his head against his cheek. There would be cat hair all over him but Ianto wouldn't say yet, enjoying the sight. "Ianto is treating you just right."

"I am his slave." Ianto said and Jack looked to him in alarm, thankfully not dropping Moses.

"How much did you just see?"

"Enough." Ianto grinned widely, walking over to scratch under the cat's chin and make him purr loudly. He grabbed his coat from the rack. "I'm ready when you are." Jack just nodded, letting Moses down and walking to the door. Ianto followed, locking it behind him. Jack offered his arm as they made their way through the apartment complex and outside. They didn't head for the residents' garage so Ianto took it that they were walking which was perfectly fine.

"You know, my mam loves tulips, grew them in her garden." Ianto admitted, feeling like he wanted to share it after being given such nice flowers. Jack looked right at him, nodding and smiling. "I think they're very pretty but I quite liked the Hyacinths and Carnations she had too."

"I'll remember that for next time, then." A tiny heat hit Ianto's cheeks, he liked the prospect of a second date with Jack.

"May I ask where we're going, Captain?" Ianto looks at him but Jack shook his head, hand patting the top of Ianto's hand gently 

"You may not, Mr Jones. It's a surprise but I'm sure you'll love it."

"Mmm, I trust you."

"I'm glad."

They passed the rest of the walk with idle chatter, Ianto retelling him of things he had missed and Jack listening intently. Jack didn't bring up any ex-girlfriend or boyfriend stories which Ianto was glad of, he didn't mind them usually but tonight was for them, not any prior conquests. They made it to a quiet looking restaurant that wasn't too high class but had some flair to it, walking in, it was warm and the dim lighting made everything seem relaxed.

Jack was right, he did like.

Ianto waited patiently as Jack spoke to a waiter at the front desk, smartly dressed and polite to Jack who didn't try to flirt. That surprised but pleased Ianto, it showed Jack really was trying. They were led past some already dining couples to a two-seat table, red table cloth with a candle and rose in the centre. Menus were set down and the waiter informed them someone would come take their orders soon.

"Here." Jack pulled out Ianto's chair before he could even think of doing it, touched by the small act and letting Jack push his chair in too. Ianto shrugged his coat off, hanging it over the back of his chair and watching Jack do the same.

"Such a gentleman." Ianto commented

"What can I say? I was raised right." Jack smirked, making Ianto's heart flip.

The two ordered and it wasn't long before they were both happily enjoying their meals and talking to each other, Ianto sipping on some fancy, probably expensive, red wine as Jack laughed across from him. Ianto could feel the wine taking a small effect on him, he wasn’t hammered but if Ianto was to think about the alphabet he would question who put it into order.

“This has been a delightful meal.” Jack told him with a smile. “I’m super glad you said yes.”

“Me too, Jack.” Ianto blushed, blaming it more on the wine though. His hand then slipped over Jack’s, whose was resting on the table, making the Captain look down at them and smile a little more. Jack then turned his hand over underneath, fingers slipping into the cuff of his shirt to rest on the underside of Ianto’s wrist, able to feel the raised skin that resided there as burn scars from dragging Lisa out of Canary Wharf, whilst his thumb lightly stroked the side of his pinkie. It was almost soothing and Ianto couldn’t look away from Jack, wanting to lean over and kiss him if there wasn’t a lit candle in the room and possible witnesses. But Jack was enticing even as he did nothing and Ianto felt himself leaning just a little closer.

“Did you enjoy your meals, sirs?” Ianto only just managed to stop himself physically leaping from his seat when the kind waiter from earlier appeared at the side of their table, a well-mannered grin on her face. Jack turned to her, unaffected by her sudden appearance.

“It’s perfect, thanks. May we have the bill?”

“Of course, sir. I won’t be a minute.” She disappeared off and Ianto focused his gaze on their hands which had stayed where they were. He didn’t look away as Jack paid for the meal, only doing so to down the rest of his wine and rise from his seat as Jack did. They left together, Ianto chewing on his lip as he glanced at Jack’s hand again, just hanging at his side. He wanted to take it. So Ianto did. He slipped his slightly cold hand into Jack’s much warmer one, saying nothing and just giving the Captain a hopeful look when he glanced over. His hand wasn’t dropped in disgust nor did a frown appear on Jack's face and Ianto let his shoulders drop.

The short walk to the cinema was pleasant, Ianto couldn’t stop thinking about having Jack’s hand in his, it made him feel good inside, made him smile too. He found he really liked holding hands with Jack, something so trivial, he thought it would never affect him like this but it had and when Jack unfortunately had to let go to pay for tickets, Ianto had to hold back a whine. He felt a little stupid at that but didn’t let it ruin the night, just retaking Jack’s hand as they walked into Screen 6.

“Thought you might like _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_. You know, I was around when Ford made the first one, watch it from the studio. Very fascinating." Jack told him as they walked, Ianto rolling his eyes but enjoying the anecdote anyway. It was sweet that he thought Ianto would like the movie, which he would. He'd seen all the prequels.

When inside the dark room, Ianto pulled Jack towards some seats in the far corner. They were secluded enough when the lights dimmed further and the film began to roll. Both had opted out on popcorn or snacks, full from their dinner and it meant their hands weren't busy and Ianto could happily hold onto Jack's. Ianto was focused on the screen for a while into the film however he grew a little restless, glancing towards Jack more often than not and licking his lips with anticipation as an idea entered his head each time. The Captain hadn't seemed to notice though.

"Jack." He whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone else. The place wasn't too packed and no one was sitting directly around them. It was perfect. Ianto blamed the sudden confidence on the wine in his system. "Jack." Ianto tried again and succeeded in grabbing the man's attention. Jack looked at him questioningly but Ianto didn't answer, instead, leaning in close and closing his eyes as he lightly pressed their lips together. Jack didn't return it at first, though his grip squeezed Ianto's hand to which Ianto did the same in reply, letting Jack know it was okay. That spurred the man one, Jack lurching into the kiss and practically latching onto Ianto's lips to his delight. The armrest between them dug painfully into Ianto belly but it didn't bother him enough to pull away, instead, latching onto Jack's tie and bringing him impossibly closer. Jack's spare hand planted itself gently against his neck, thumb nestled on the corner of his jaw.

They only separated to breathe but even then they kept close, Jack's nose brushing his cheek and Ianto was content enough to keep his eyes shut. Jack's breath was hot against his and Ianto moved in for more kisses, Jack ardently kissing back. Ianto felt like a teenage couple on their first date, eagerly trying to devour one another, but he didn't really care, he was liking it far too much to care. He was also missing the movie but Ianto was more invested in kissing the handsome man beside him rather than Indiana Jones, feeling Jack's tongue slid across his lower lip. He dutifully let it in, humming quietly as the kiss deepened.

For the rest of the film, it was spent not watching with wandering hands and connected lips, Ianto fully supporting the notion of Jack feeling him up in a dark cinema but trying to stay quiet was becoming difficult. The unexpected brightness as the lights were turned on high startled them both, Jack's hand slipping from where it had worked its way into Ianto's fly. Ianto pulled back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and breathing quite heavily. Jack just looked at him, surprised face switching to one with a large smile.

"I think we should head back to your place." Jack said confidently, fingers lingering on Ianto's knee. Ianto nodded swiftly, flush after having just snogged Captain Jack Harkness in a cinema. Rising, Jack took Ianto's hand and led him down the stairs, through a corridor, and out of the building. The air was cold against Ianto's warm skin, forgetting that the zip to his trousers was open as Jack literally dragged him home, both running down the pavement.

Back at home, Ianto grew impatient and couldn't wait for them to get to the bed before kicking the door shut and yanked Jack towards him, kissing him again, savouring the feeling and taste, feeling like an addict who had been without relief for their crying out addiction and only just managing to satisfy their needs again. Ianto missed Jack and he wanted and needed him.

Ianto's coat came off as his back hit the wall, Jack guiding him backward, loving it as their teeth clashed and tongues explored each other's mouths. Ianto was breathing heavily out of his nose, hands clinging to the wool of Jack's greatcoat. The kiss didn't last long enough in Ianto's opinion but as the Captain's fingers fiddled with his tie and top few short buttons, he couldn't complain, the man's mouth now peppering his neck with kisses and the occasional bite. Tilting his head upwards, Ianto tried to focus on stripping the other man, pushing the coat off his shoulders and then his braces so Ianto could tug Jack's shirt from his trousers.

Ianto brushed his fingers against the warm skin of Jack's abdomen to his hips, nails dragging just lightly. There was a hum against his neck, making Ianto shudder. Jack's hands wandered down, skimming the front of Ianto trousers and making him jerk forward, then hooking themselves under Ianto's arse.

He wasn't ready to be lifted and an undignified squeak left his lips and Jack carried him to the bedroom.

~~~

Jack couldn't stop smiling. He physically couldn't and it was starting to hurt but every time he thought of the previous night, which he did constantly, the smile stayed. Jack had slept the night at Ianto's, waking up to the Welshman still asleep and snoring, looking as adorable as ever. He hadn't left, Jack didn't want Ianto to think it was like before where he'd sleep with him then leave him to act normal in the morning at work like they hadn't just seen each other naked and in precarious positions. Once Ianto woke and had coffee, they spoke about things, kissed a few more times, and headed to work.

Here Jack was, sitting at his desk as his team worked in the slow morning, and grinning like an idiot. His fingers dipped under his collar to brush the teeth marks Ianto had left behind, no longer healed up by the time he awoke and now going to have to disappear at a regular speed. Jack liked that. He knew how Ianto felt when he left his mark on the Welshman, it was exciting. With that thought, Jack stood from his chair, leaving his office through the back entrance and almost skipping his way down through the Archive.

"Ianto!" He called as he reached the Archive's office, no sign of the man he was looking for in there. Jack turned to the copious number of shelves he could walk down, Ianto could be anywhere in between them. "Ianto! I've got something to show you!"

"If it's what's in your trousers, sir, I've already seen it." Ianto spoke, somehow behind Jack, who had spun around in slight surprise. However, he hid it behind a giant smirk.

"And you wouldn't like to see it again?"

"Depends…" Ianto shrugged, face unbelievably still and unfazed. Jack just moved closer, eyes flickering to his lips for a second then settling on his eyes.

"Well I'm not here to show you that, sorry. I wanted to show this." He shoved the collar of his light blue shirt down, craning his neck so Ianto could get a good look.

"A hickey?"

"Yeah! Left by you." Jack said excitedly, loving that he could say that now. Ianto just smiled sweetly and stepped that little bit closer, fingers curling around the loops in Jack's belt.

"Maybe I should leave more, sir." Jack hummed, dipping his face close enough so that their lips just barely touched.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Ianto closed the gap, kissing him ever so gently but managing to work up the same amount of passion as Jack received last night. It was short but sweet, Jack's lips chasing after Ianto's as he pulled away. He expected the Welshman to step back and go back to his work however careful fingers pushed Jack's collar open wider and Ianto moved his head into the crook of Jack's neck, lips attaching to the skin and sucking. It made Jack gasp, hand raising to hold Ianto's head where it was with fingers lightly combing through his hair. Teeth nipped the skin before Ianto stepped away, a look in his eyes, then he disappeared into the archives leaving Jack touching his neck and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ||Next series installment: Not Human Enough||
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
